Pushing Forwards
by NdubzNyPlatnum
Summary: A girl who wants to become a solo singer but does she push to become a solo with obstacles in her way or continue life as a normal teenager?


**Pushing Forwards**

I had always dreamed of becoming a singer. I wanted to be a solo performer who sold out arena's and had thousands of loving fans. I knew it wasn't easy but I had my family's support. My uncle has his own studio. It's not much of a studio but it's the best we have. I often drop out of school and go there to record. I often spend my time there. I hate my school. The popular girls always pick on me. Pushing me, kicking me. I always feel down. I have a horrible day at school and then I come home to my mom who has a disorder. She has very extreme mood swings and I often have to be the mom. That's why I escape. I escape to the recording studio.

My best friend and his cousin are often there. We record songs together. They also skip school. Not because they get bullied, they are quite popular actually. The drop out because they don't like the teachers. My uncle wants me to form a band with them and push us to become stars. They boys want me to join their duo too. I'm not sure.

My uncle turned up on my door today.

"Have you thought about what I told you yesterday?" he asked.

"About joining the boys?"

"Yeah"

"Well I want to become a solo singer."

"Oh come on they need you and you need them. If you were a trio I could push you to radio stations, start a fan base. You would become stars."

"I don't know"

"Come on I will give you a tenner"

"Okay I will join them."

Back at the studio we started to record our first proper song that we had wrote. The boys were messing around break dancing and rapping. I got the microphone and started to sing my verse. They stopped messing around and stared at me. When I finished they ran up to me and jumped around hugging me. They were shouting my name and cheering me on. My uncle winked at me he mouthed to me "I knew you were a star"

The boys grabbed a microphone each and we sung the whole son together for the first time. Then we all high fived each other. My uncle ran past us high fiving us. He screamed "You will be stars one day trust me, I will be sat saying I knew they would make it as you collect your first mobo"

"Whoa you think we will get mobo's?" The boys asked stunned.

"Yeah of course let's record this track."

We sang the song again.

We were at the radio station and uncle was inside playing them our track. We could see through the window they were happy. We heard him shout "twat you don't know what you are missing when they become stars you will regret this decision."

We knew it was bad news but my uncle believed in us.

Two weeks later we were at the next radio station this time they accepted our track and played it to the viewers. We could see the replies we were getting from the public there were lots of happy comments saying they love the song. We were very shocked. The radio station played our other single. We only had recorded two tracks but we were proud.

We had created more songs now and had our own twitter and YouTube accounts. We had called our band "The rebels". I wasn't sure about the name. I didn't want to be a rebel but it was what the boys wanted so I kept it. By this time lots of radio stations were playing our song and we were up for our first award. It wasn't very big but it was our first we were new and people started to like us. We did have a few haters but we ignored them. Uncle had taught us to.

A year later we were quite well known to the British public and uncle had pushed us quite far he was very proud. We had three singles out with one reaching into the top ten singles after two weeks of being released.

My cousin was coming down today and he was outside uncle's house. He phoned me to tell me he had rang the doorbell but no one would answer. I thought it was strange uncle would never ignore the door and he wouldn't go out if he knew his son was coming all the way from America to visit us. They boys drove me down to uncle's home. I could hear the dog Bella barking. I had the spare key and opened the door. My friend's cousin could sense something bad had happened so he told us to wait and he would go in first. He went in and when he came back he had an upset look on his face. He was trying not to cry. Me and my cousin pushed through and ran to the living room. Uncle was lying dead on the sofa. We burst into tears I could not control it.

Back at my friends house he was holding me as I cried I looked over at my cousin who was hugging my friend's cousin. I had to stop crying, I was extremely devastated but I couldn't imagine how he was feeling. It was his dad. Uncle had pushed us. He got us to where we were and now he couldn't see us rise to fame. How would we cope without him? He was the reason the radio stations had our songs.

One year later we had released our first album. We had named it Uncle Ben, after my uncle. He was the reason we even had our album. We also had our first number one single and we were nominated for best newcomer at the mobo's. We were in the audience. Our hearts beating holding both of the boys hands tightly. When I heard them call out "The rebels" II couldn't believe it I was shaking. We had won our first mobo. We flew up on the stage my friend taking the microphone. He said thank you to his family, to my family, to his cousin's family but most importantly to Uncle Ben. He was the reason we were here. He knew one day we would be stars and win our first mobo. He was the reason we were who we are.


End file.
